


Eight Cylinders All Mine

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Should the Phantom Thieves be having an orgy in the back seat of the cat van while Futaba tries desperately not to crash as she drives them through Mementos? No. Are they doing that exact thing anyway? Yes. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren/Okumura Haru, Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann, Niijima Makoto/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 53





	Eight Cylinders All Mine

Futaba drove through Mementos like a madwoman, frantic and knowing she was not the least bit ready to be doing this, but it was her 'turn', and a combination of spite and panic had her slamming the gas down as she struggled to perk up high enough to actually see her way up out of the cat van she was driving, too short to comfortably see out the top of it as she tried her best, but she was in over her head here, struggling to keep up with everything and hold on as she drove. "You guys, this was a bad idea!" she yelled, and they hit a bump, the van bouncing and jostling, Futaba yelling as she feared she was about to lose control. But it didn't do a damn thing to stop anyone; they were in too deep and having too much fun for any of that.

Every trip down into Mementos, one member of the team was 'the driver', chosen at random, and everyone else piled into the back. More specifically, everyone else fucked like animals in the back. It was just how they went; instead of hanging out like normal friends, they went hunting for shadows in the cognitive world and blew off their tensions with one another. For everyone except the driver that was pretty amazing, but Futaba was especially frustrated given that she couldn't' even drive the van properly, and wasn't sure they were going to survive.

But stuck in the very back, Ren didn't seem to care at all about Futaba's struggles, one hand in Haru's hair and the other in Goro's as he pulled the two in to tend to his cock with greedy licks all over his shaft. The two most recent comers to the team kept finding each other in a competitive and fiery state of back and forth with one another, trying to prove they were better and especially that they could better satisfy Ren. They shared his cock, but it wasn't a cooperative sharing in the least; both wanted to curry favour and wanted to prove themselves the better one, driven to a deeper mess of frantic heat getting stranger ad hotter and more chaotic as everything just kept happening.

Goro was always refined as could be in his motions, favoring the approach of someone who knew his way around Ren's big dick and could work at it as best he could, showing it the utmost affection and adoration. It was the only reasonable way to do it, and he took pride in his technique and his refined, devoted ability, in showing Ren the utmost affection and care. His licks and kisses along the thick shaft were controlled, and all the while he groaned things like, "You're so big," and, "Does this feel good?" in attempts to keep currying favour with him.

In contrast, Haru was a reckless mess who threw herself into worshiping and slobbering all over Ren's cock without a care. She was greedy and unrestrained in her approach, letting all composure and all sense of refinement slip away from he, careless thoughts she paid no mind to in her senseless shove onward. She was unable to resist these pleasures, and the deeper she fell into letting herself go, the more excited she was to do so, not caring a moment longer than she had to do about the way she was abandoning reason for this pleasure. Her eyes shone up at Ren, staring lovingly and without restraint toward him as she serviced his cock in wild and greedy motions pushing on stronger, weirder. "I love your cock," was the gist of everything she said.

Knowing he had a competition on his hands and savouring what he could make work, Ren decided the best solution wasn't to get them to cooperate, but to push them. "You're doing so well," he said, not specifying who, but at other points groaning, "Haru, I love the kisses," and "Goro, you should suck on it." The devious gleam behind his glasses was bright; Ren was fully confident and in control of the situation, playing at all of this chaos. His real favorite move, though, was to tug at their hair--gently, of course--and guide them to kiss. Their lips met with a tension and fury a fury so satisfying to Ren it made his cock throb and tremble with a gleeful need for more; he always craved deeper indulgences yet to come as he savoured what he could make of all this mess.

Back down from one kiss, he pulled Haru onto his cock, and she deepthroated him without any hesitation, happily gagging him down and staring lustfully up at him while Goro licked deeper, frustrated by the way Haru kept taking him lower, swallowing up more dick to try and leave him with nothing to even suck on, seeking all the glory and the dick for herself, increasingly frustrating the detective struggling to be able to suck his crush's cock. "Play nice, Haru," Ren finally said, but not before he'd felt deep enough into her throat to be overwhelmed by the excitement, keeping up this frantic and wild pace as he pushed her in further. The pleasure was unbelievable and kept on coming in waves of sensation and frantic heat that kept him dizzy, kept him craving more.

The back and forth along his cock could only intensify as they threw themselves into this all, as the commotion and fervor and panic became too much for anyone to bear. Ren was eager to benefit from all of it, twisting under the throbbing joy and certainty of their attention while they competed so hard to satisfy him that they didn't even realize how much they were being played, the perfect setup that had them tricked, even sharp minded Goro, all in service of impressing Ren, all to pleasure him. He felt a little bad about it, but not nearly bad enough to stop or slow down his excitement as he pushed on firmer, reckless and wanton and driven to enjoy every second of having them all over his dick.

When Ren came, it was with lots of groaning and bucking and the eruption of his cock all over the girls with messy delight, a gooey splattering of cum all over their faces and into their mouths as he held them over his dick together, forced to keep playing nice just a little bit longer through the dizziness and satisfaction ."You're both so good," he said just to drive home that both of them had earned his cum, and as he pulled them in against one another to share another sloppy kiss, they met with fire and hunger and a bitterness that Ren found to be one of the most sexually arousing things in the world. To keep these two competing over his dick he would have done anything.

Having a far easier time and without any of the excessive baggage of competition or pressure, Ryuji was down on his knees in front of Makoto, whose legs were spread out while her hands gripped the back of his head as tight as she could, pulling him desperately in against her snug hole and pleading with him to eat her out. "Harder. Faster. Fuck, just go crazy," she moaned, holding him in place as desperately as she could for the sole purpose of having the time of her life getting eaten out by him in the van. It was greedy and desperate and dominant in ways that never really took anything from Ryuji, but Makoto knew what she wanted and how to take it from him.

Doing his best to keep up with this pace out in truth having very little idea of what he was actually on about, Ryuji was trying all he could to keep her happy. Makoto was the demanding one of the group, who got all wound up and forceful in getting what she wanted from anyone, and right now that was him, his tongue all over the snug pussy begging for his attention as he slathered her with attention and licks of his tongue as hot and fast as desperate as he could. He would have loved to just fuck Makoto instead of this, but he also wasn't going to complain too hard about a girl like Makoto wrapping her strong legs around his head and pulling him in tight.

Which was precisely what she did, greedily tugging him on and seeking a greater sense of desire and pleasure, seeking more control over him, and in the process, Ryuji fell lower, fell hungrier. He was helpless, frantic, driven to keep going and to abandon all sense for something that was so unruly and aimless, but he was unable to stop, showing on harder, greedier, letting the pleasure swell and build up in greater, sweeping pulses of desire that kept him moving. her thighs pressed against his head, and her sweet moans of, "Keep going. You're doing great, Ryuji, but I know you can do better, and I'm not afraid to pin you down to the floor and fuck your face until I get it."

The urgent and dominant snarls kept Ryuji licking all over, sucking at her fat pussy lips as he tried to keep up happy, tried to satisfy Makoto's every demand, even knowing he wasn't letting a damn thing out of it. He knew he had to, knew the right thing to do was satisfy Makoto thoroughly and keep up with everything taking him by storm. the pleasures were senseless, strange, pulling him in deeper to the throes of something so bizarre and so frantic that they didn't make any sense to him, but he knew he had to keep up with them, clearly bringing Makoto enough pleasure to have her fitful and heaving against him in her desperate bid to keep up the pace.

"Suck my clit. Suck on it hard, get some fingers in me, too. You don't need those gloves on, you need to be getting me off." Her frantic and demanding screed only picked up as she pushed harder at the desires, at burning pleasures catching her so off guard that she didn't really know how to hold onto it all. She wanted to keep moving, to tend to the shivering flames that burned inside her, that begged for more The pleasure demanded so much of her, and she wanted to keep it going, wanted him hard at work or her pleasure and nothing else. Ferocious desires and the need to keep this heat tended to kept her moving, and she would not be stopped, bucking along with the joy and the desire that grew messier and hotter as she let these needs get the better of her.

Ryuji did his part. He had it. The only hope of getting off lay in pleasuring and satisfying Makoto enough for her to aggressively ride him, which was really everything he wanted now. So he kept going, throwing his glove away and pushing his fingers into her snug pussy while he sucked at her clitoris, tending to her firmer, needier. His only complaint was that he knew if he reached into his pants and fished his dick out to stroke himself, he'd be chided for it, which kept him worried, tense, struggling under the pressures with little direction or sense of what he was up to, just a desperate plunge lower as he worked through these feelings as best he could.

Desperate and loud and losing all control to the idea that this was what she craved, Makoto kept moving. She was lost, heaving, giving in to the pleasure with loud and hazy rushes of desire. She wasn't shy about cumming, wasn't the least bit able to control herself as she embraced the chance to let everything go, and the idea of ever denying herself this chance was truly senseless. She felt too good, felt too hot, and she was unable to restrain herself. She wanted it all so badly, wanted to let it take her by storm, and she couldn't be held back now. unbelievable and senseless throbs of pleasure came on like fire, indecent and vulgar, curse words spilling from her lips as Ryuji ate her out through her orgasm, quickly learning that instead of being given a moment's rest or a chance to get off, Makoto was just going to make him eat her out again.

There was a time where Ann balked at the idea of Yusuke seeing her naked, where she tried her best to avoid confronting any of it. but there she was now, her cat suit undone, her breasts in his cock and his cock snug in her pussy as she rode him as hard and as fast as she could, reckless swells of desire and hunger pushing her into the throes of senseless surrender and oblivion. But it was hot, senseless, driven by all the right feelings and needs for Ann to not care about how she was going. Especially given the big dick she was pounding down onto with each roll of her hips.

The arms over his shoulders and the perky, bouncing breasts right in his face all pulled Yusuke in deep, and he was without sham with it came to throwing himself into the joy, the feverish pleasure coming on stronger, wilder, such a messy throb of lust. He was shameless, getting his lisp around one of her nipples and sucking greedily on it as he pushed her in deeper, tending to the flames and the desperate needs within him to just let go. He was shameless, hungry, and pushed to desperate lows hotter and messier by the second. Everything Yusuke did was about indulging, about pushing further, wilder, hotter, exploring what he was capable of and the ways he was getting in too deep, too strange. Frantic pleasures kept up, and he did his best to work through them.

The bumpy ride only made Ann's heaving even more erratic. She wasn't a girl who cared much about control and composure; with a big cock inside of her she really only wanted more, and the reckless pleasures matched well with how Yusuke let himself get carried away. The beauty of all sex appealed to Yusuke, and he took on the frantic pleasures without a care. He just wanted more, and as long as he could get that more, he didn't care about anything else, so eh matched her pace, matched her energy, matched the ferocious need to fall down deeper and wilder into pleasure that pulled him in. There was so much reckless desire that came on like fire, and the pleasure wasn't something he could control.

But in turn, the sucking on her nipples made Ann even more reckless. She didn't want to slow down, and the way she urged Yusuke to keep going made for a heaving, chaotic back and forth that kept everything escalating, made the pleasures spiral out into frantic chaos. It was too much to bear, and their bodies met in wild, frantic collisions chasing so much desire and so much lust that they didn't know how to handle any of it. They just kept moving, throwing themselves into this faster, weirder, unable to control the senseless throb of pleasures that continued to set them alight.

"You're going to cum inside, right?" Ann asked. It was early as all hell to be talking about cumming, but Ann didn't care. She wanted to lose herself in absolute ecstasy, into something that was so powerful and so strange that she just couldn't possibly hold these feelings back, couldn't resist the idea of letting it all take her away. She moved faster, needier, the wild pleasures taking her by storm and producing needy and senseless throbs of fervor and desire that didn't let up. Everything was about satisfaction, about now, about getting the pleasure in and losing herself completely, and in the process Ann lost sight in general of anything that wasn't buried inside of her.

Yusuke didn't complain. Didn't mind. His fingers dug in against her body as his hips hammered upward, promising he'd cum inside not with words but with the continued commitment and desire of something so primal and so senseless that she was going to know he wanted it. Unstoppable fervor kept up, made for something powerful, wicked, driven by a need to satisfy the most hungry and senseless cravings. He didn't care about how over the top this was, how intense these pleasures got; he knew only that this felt good enough that he craved all of it, and as he met Ann on her level, he knew this was all the right thing to do, the right way to burn. he was unafraid, unashamed, and cared only about leaning into it.

Ann came first, moaning and gasping and tugging him in against her breast, her spine arching back as she let the searing pleasures burn through her, loving the feeling of shameless delight and unfocused lust that conquered her. She felt overjoyed, and the thrill of giving in, of crying out for Yusuke's cum, was everything she needed, save for the cum itself. That wasn't far behind though, as Yusuke pumped her full of his thick, rich seed, made her shriek and heave faster, needier, letting everything take her by storm. it only made her louder, made her more certain, made her crave more of what she was feeling and the senseless joy of letting completely fucking go. He filled her, made her howl and twist and shiver with the unraveling joy and relief of something too wild and powerful to believe.

All the while, Futaba was growling and yelling as she tried to keep them from crashing. "Can someone at least get up here and eat me out? Fuck, come up and drive, I'll suck your dick, we're going to crash! I can't see!" But she was ignored and the heaving continued, everyone doing everything they could to keep fucking all the way down.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
